mastercliffandomcom-20200213-history
Background
World Map Recent History The Solitary Island is a remote island in Final Fantasy VI that only appears in the World of Ruin. After the apocalypse, several people washed ashore, but one year later only Celes Chere and Cid were still alive. Cid took care of Celes during the year, and as a result, he became sick. Celes has to catch a fish for Cid at the beach here. Dependent on the quality of the fish caught, the player may or may not save Cid. Fast moving, healthy fish help improve his condition, whereas the slow moving "rotten" fish can outright kill him. If Cid dies, Celes attempts suicide by throwing herself off of the cliffs to the north, but luckily she hits the water and not the rocks below. After seeing Locke's bandanna used to heal a seagull who lands on the beach when she washes ashore, Celes' hope is restored. She finds a note from Cid and a raft which she uses to travel in search of friends. If Cid lives, he shows Celes the raft himself, and begs her to go searching for the others, which she does. It ultimately does not affect the storyline if he lives or dies. After obtaining the Falcon, returning to the beach on the island allows players to obtain the Esper Quetzalli. |- | align="LEFT" height="17"| A gravestone to Cid lies near a beach. On it are the words, “Never gave up hope.” |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Albrook (アルブルグ Aruburugu), is a town in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a port city, and after Vector, is the city most closely connected to the Gestahlian Empire. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Ruins of an ancient city, long forgotten. The reason it failed was obvious. A port city with a treacherous coastline. Why people build a port city in this location, nobody knows. Sometimes used as a pirate hangout. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Tzen (ツェン Tsen) is a town in the game Final Fantasy VI. It was once a monarchy before it was invaded by the Empire. Now: |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Only city in the western side of the continent. Tzen is a mining town that is sometimes visited by archeologists. A large cave system exists here, rumored to link to the fabled Phoenix Cave. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Mobliz (モブリズ Moburizu) is a village in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is located north of the Veldt and lies north of the Serpent Trench. Due to its location the town is largely isolated from other towns and communicates with the outside world via carrier pigeon. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Books say this town was once linked to a continent in the north where monsters of every kind can be found roaming around. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| Nikeah (ニケア Nikea) is a city in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a port city located at the north end of the Serpent Trench and the mouth of the Lethe River. As a result, it has a large marketplace, and its shops are actually street vendors standing among the crates of goods in the port. Ships sail regularly between Nikeah and South Figaro. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Recently expanded to become a port city, Nikeah is known for being at the northern end of the Serpent Trench. |- | align="LEFT" height="97"| South Figaro (サウスフィガロ Sausu Figaro) is a major city in Final Fantasy VI. It along with Kohlingen is governed by Figaro Castle to the north, and it is a port town, with regular ferries to and from Nikeah. Its residents include Duncan's wife, a very wealthy man, various merchants, and an old man who loves to drink cider. The pub in the south of town tends to become a hangout for thieves and assassins. North of the town is a small dojo where Duncan teaches his students martial arts. It is the first major city visited in the game by the player party. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Nobody remembers why a port city on the north-eastern side of this continent is called South Figaro. The town is the exclusive supplier to Narshe, the Monster town. Known as a rough port town only the strongest, or the craziest, visit. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| South Figaro Cave, also known as Figaro Cave, is a dungeon in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a tunnel that leads from Figaro Castle to South Figaro. It contains a Recovery Spring and a secret passage to the basement of Figaro Castle. Turtles live in the cave. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Great letters above the entrance to the cave were carved into the rock saying 'Cave of Figaro'. It is now just a short cave with a pool of water at the end. Strangly enough, the water has a sandy bottom, even though there is no sand in the area. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Figaro Castle (フィガロ Figaro) is a castle in Final Fantasy VI located in the middle of a desert, and is ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro. Outside of the Gestahlian Empire it is the most technologically advanced nation in the world and is the dominant force on the northern continent. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| This forgotten castle has been lost. Only knowledge of King Edgar Figaro and the Age of Machines gives credit that it even exists anymore. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Kohlingen (コーリンゲン Kōringen) is a village in Final Fantasy VI, and along with South Figaro is nominally governed by the Figaros. It is located in the northwest corner of the world, and it is Rachel's hometown. The town and its history are integral to understanding Locke's past and motivations. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| A city just a week south of Tirrup by chocobo. This fishing village has remained small and uninvolved. Occasionally, there are travelers who hire boat trips to Tirrup. There's a legend that people burried here will be brought back to life. |- | align="LEFT" height="97"| Darill's Tomb is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It is located southwest of Kohlingen and can only be accessed in the World of Ruin. It was created after Darill, Setzer's girlfriend, crashed her airship, the Falcon, while racing it around the world against Setzer and his Blackjack. When Setzer found the record, he rebuilt the Falcon and put it to rest underneath the tomb. After the apocalypse, the tomb rose above the water. Celes, Sabin and Edgar accompany Setzer to the tomb in order to obtain the Falcon, which they use to search for their friends. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| This is where Ender, the despot, built his fortress to take over the world. The only place where the undead roam the countryside. This place is most recently known as The Great Tomb, where the heroes Brinni, Jacob, and Ivan are burried. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Maranda (マランダ Maranda) is a town in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a small town in the southwest on the southern continent. Lola lives there. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Located at the eastern edge of this continent, this port city always has visitors. It's known as a spiritual journey if you travel from Maranda to Tirrup. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| Zozo (ゾゾ Zozo) is a city in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a den of thieves and criminals, and is constantly caught in a downpour of rain. Zozo has the distinction of being one of the only actively-populated towns in any Final Fantasy game where the player can be attacked by randomly-encountered enemies. Other such cities include Fynn in Final Fantasy II and Ur in Final Fantasy III. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| A city known as the most corrupted place on the planet. All sorts of thieves, braggarts, and mercenaries frequent this place. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"|The Cave on the Veldt is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is located on the Veldt in the World of Ruin, and is used as a hideout for a gang of thieves. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"|Used by hunters as a place to rest when not actively hunting the wide assortment of monsters on the Veldt. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| Thamasa (サマサ Samasa) is a town in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a very remote town lying on an isolated continent on the far eastern edge of the map. The town is notably one of the last cities the player visits in the World of Balance. On the surface, Thamasa is nothing more than a humble backwater village, but the citizens hide a surprising secret from outsiders. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| The Thamasa School of Knowledge is widely known as THE place to learn about ancient times. There have even been reports that secrets to long dead ancient magic and technology can be found in it's great library. |- | align="LEFT" height="17"| A place where fighters used to come to test their strength and win prizes. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| Where Maddy formed Mokul, the school for magic, machinery, and the combination there-in. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| Around Mokul lies Tirrup. A great city known for it's advanced technology and powerful magic. It is said that anything can be found here, for the right price. |- | align="LEFT" height="97"| Jidoor (ジドール Jidōru) is a city in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is the westernmost city in the game and is very class structured. The middle class lives in the southern part of town, while the wealthy live in the northern part of town. The lower working class was banished from Jidoor, and travelled north to build the city of Zozo. Sometimes, thieves from Zozo will drift back to Jidoor looking for people to rob. Jidoor contains an Auction House, an art gallery owned by Owzer, the wealthiest man in the world, and lies north of the Opera House. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| The Jidoor Auction house is one of marvels of modern technology. The greatest items known are auctioned here. An expensive town where only the rich live. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| The Phoenix Cave is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It only appears in the World of Ruin, and is the resting place of the magicite Phoenix. The cave and the events shortly thereafter marks the culmination of Locke's years-long quest to find the Phoenix. The Phoenix Cave is located northwest of Tzen, marked by a star-shaped mountain range and can only be reached by using the Falcon to drop the party members into the center of the mountain. The dungeon requires two parties to be traversed, working together to open new paths for each other to reach the final room of the cave where Locke has found the Phoenix magicite. Due to using two parties, the player can exploit the Save Point Glitch. The dungeon has two floors, an upper area filled with water, and a lower area filled with lava. Late in the dungeon the player can drain the water from the upper area to the lower area, cooling the lava and opening new paths on both levels. Once Locke is found, the party returns to Kohlingen where Locke attempts to use the Phoenix to revive Rachel. Afterward, Locke rejoins the party. The Red Dragon, one of the Eight Dragons, can be fought in the cave. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| The entrance is long lost. There are rumors of a cave system under Tzen that connect the town to these caves. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"|Narshe (ナルシェ Narushe), also known as Narche, is a city in Final Fantasy VI. It is a coal mining town at the northern edge of the world, governed by an Elder. The town is one of the game's most important locations - it is where the player party makes their base of operations for much of the game, and several storyline events, including the beginning, take place here. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| Full of undesirables in a way that Zozo is not. The only town actually occupied by intelligent monsters. The monsters mine the nearby mountains for treasure and ore. This is used to barter supplies that the town cannot provide for itself. Recently, the inhabitants have been getting upset over the fact that South Figaro raised prices. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| In the World of Ruin, Triangle Island is the home of the Zone Eater, a giant worm that can eat party members. If all four party members are eaten, they surface in the Zone Eater's Belly. Surviving the various traps in the area allows the player to recruit the hidden character Gogo. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| Great monsters that eat all who venture too close. Nobody goes to this island anymore. Nobody leaves it, either. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| The Cultists' Tower, also known as Tower of Fanatics, is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It was built and is inhabited by the Cult of Kefka, a group that worships Kefka Palazzo. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| This tower still somehow stands. It is occupied by a cult that goes to great lengths to keep it's privacy. The name Kefka is sometimes uttered by those who managed to find the place and escape with their lives, but these survivors are insane. Who would believe the ravings of a madman? |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Doma Castle (ドマ Doma) is a castle in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is located in the northeast part of the world, and is surrounded by lush streams and rivers. It is the home of Cyan Garamonde. It is a very simple nation that has managed to live without the technology and machines used by the rest of the world. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| Doma has been restored. Known as the only land to have a king, Doma is ruled more by a tradition of famous sword users. For reasons even the kingdom does not remember anymore, Doma has the biggest field of herbs used to make antidotes in the world. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| In the World of Ruin, the cabin still exists, but its location is not immediately obvious. It is located north-east of Narshe, at a place where five trees on the world map form a "+" shape. Duncan has returned to the cabin and continues to train. If the party visits with Sabin in the party, Duncan will teach Sabin his ultimate Blitz technique, Phantom Rush. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| A little-known smugglers den that deals in slavery. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| The Ancient Castle is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is a ruined castle buried between Kohlingen and South Figaro. |- | align="LEFT" height="34"| This castle has actually risen back to the surface. Recently, a wealthy businessman is restoring the place to it's ancient glory. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| After the world is shifted into the World of Ruin, Ebot's Rock surfaces as a small island. Hidon, a beast that was hunted by Strago and Gungho in their youths, lives there. When the player returns to Thamasa with Strago and Relm in the party, Strago discovers Gungho is injured. This causes the cave at Ebot's Rock to appear. The cave is dark, and the player only has a small circular area of sight. The path to Hidon is blocked by a talking treasure chest that will not let the player pass until fed enough Coral. The player must travel throughout Ebot's Rock, collecting enough Coral from treasure chests that the chest will move. The player must feed the chest twenty-two pieces of Coral all at once in order to pass, feeding it less will do nothing but deplete the player's supply of Coral collected. Once the chest is sated, it moves and the player can access Hidon's chamber. |- | align="LEFT" height="18"| This mountain is known for housing ancient and terrible monsters. Few are brave enough to enter. A watch is kept at Thamasa, should anything emerge. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| The Opera House is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is at the end of a long peninsula south of Jidoor, and features the opera Maria and Draco, starring the famous opera singer Maria. The Opera House is directed by an Impresario. |- | align="LEFT" height="50"| This place is more known as Opera City. The best place for opera. At any one time, there are 8 different operas going. The city has expanded to have a harbor both at the northeast, west, and south coastlines. Nothing passes by land that doesn't go through this city first. |- | align="LEFT" height="66"| Kefka's Tower (ガレキの塔 Gareki no Tō, lit. Tower of Rubble) is a location in Final Fantasy VI, created as a monument to destruction, and stands as a symbol of Kefka Palazzo's power. In his tower Kefka exercises his reign of terror over the World of Ruin, using the Light of Judgment to smite anyone who opposes him. The tower serves as the game's final dungeon. |- | align="LEFT" height="17"|A collapsed ruin of a tower. Known for odd things happening around it. Machines will sometimes fail to work. Even the magic that has been newly rediscovered acts in strange ways. Most travelers avoid the place due to a great evil presence felt in the area. |} Category:Background